In the past, devices that acquire position information of a portable terminal and analyze a population distribution of users of portable terminals based on the position information have been known (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2). By using position information of a portable terminal described above, it is possible to obtain a population distribution in which the user's migration tendency is also reflected compared to population statistics data obtained by a population census or the like.
For example, the device discussed in Patent Literature 1 aggregates the population distribution corresponding to a target area and target class using a database storing position information related to each portable terminal. Further, the device discussed in Patent Literature 2 generates a result of aggregating response signals of terminals that have received a terminal confirmation signal through each base station as population density information.